1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a switched reluctance motor.
2. Description of Related Art
There are conventional reluctance motors. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-134849 (JP 2000-134849 A) describes a technology pertaining to a reluctance motor that includes a generally-tubular stator having a plurality of salient poles, a rotor having a plurality of salient poles, and a plurality of coils respectively wound around the salient poles of the stator. The reluctance motor described in JP 2000-134849 A further includes a plurality of connection members. The connection members connect the adjacent salient poles of the stator to each other. The connection members have a Young's modulus higher than that of the stator. The connection members are members prepared separately from the stator. Salient-pole-side end portions of each connection member are fixed to the salient poles of the stator, which face the salient-pole-side end portions of the connection member. In the reluctance motor in JP 2000-134849 A, the stator is press-fitted in a housing.
For example, when a reluctance motor is mounted in a vehicle, the vibrations and noise generated by a stator are transmitted toward a vehicle body through a case. When the stator is press-fitted to the inner peripheral surface of the case, the vibrations and noise are transmitted directly to the inner peripheral surface of the case from the outer peripheral surface of the stator. As a result, the drivability may be reduced due to the vibrations and noise that are transmitted from the stator toward the vehicle body through the case. Reduction in the vibrations and noise that are transmitted from the stator to the case makes it possible to reduce the vibrations and noise that are transmitted to the outside of the motor.